SwitchBlade Sisters
by Mithrael
Summary: An Elven Girl, with only little clues to her past, is brought up in the Shire, with the Hobbit's until one day she adventures off into the world of Middle-Earth, and to the House of Elrond to learn her true Past.
1. Away From the Shire

It was dark, and the white stars were out. It was raining. I approached the West gate of Bree, heading for the Prancing Pony. I found the gate shut, but at the door of the lodge behind it, there was a man sitting. He jumped up and fetched a lantern and looked over the gate at me in surprise. I was soaked to the bone and threw the hood of my father's Lothlorien cloak over me, my face hidden from view. That's the way I liked it, since I left the shire.  
  
"What do you want and where do you come from?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"I am making for the inn of the Prancing Pony. I am journeying east and cannot go further tonight." He stared at me cautiously for a moment, and slowly opened the door to let me through. The street was dark except for the few lamps that lit the walkway. The man went back to his post, and melted into the darkness of the night. From the outside The Prancing Pony looked like a pleasurable place to stay. Right then though the only place I wanted to go was home. I longed to be back in the shire. The sound of laughing and singing could be heard from the inn. I shivered a little and pulled my cloak close to my body. I was covered with mud. I climbed up the wide steps of the inn, and went inside. The innkeeper greeted me.  
  
"Good evening!" He wiped his grimy hands on his apron. I was silent. He tried to see my face, which was still overshadowed by the dark-gray cloak I was wearing.  
  
"What might you be wanting?" he said in a more serious tone.  
  
I responded, "A bed for the night" my voice was weary and I was tired.  
  
"Might I ask your name?" he inquired and he started to fiddle with his apron.  
  
"SilverRain.Mithrael SilverRain if you must know."  
  
He pondered what I had said for a moment and then led me up to my room, and left silently. I placed my things on the bed, and sat down. I didn't want to be here. I got up and walked over to the window. I looked down and outside the window, but I saw nothing. The wind and rain whipped through the streets. My mind was still on the thoughts of the shire. I walked over the small fireplace on the other side of the room. It was laid with bricks all around but it was gray and dusty. I lit a small fire and walked back to my bed and sat down, I leaned my back up against the cold wall. I kicked my muddy boots off and I slid my bow and arrows towards my lap. I ran my finger along the beautiful elven design on the front of the wooden bow, and then stopped unexpectedly. Among the design my father's initials were inscribed on it. I gazed at it for half a minute and I looked down at the arrows in my lap. They were the same deep gray as my cloak. I moved my things onto the floor next to the bed, and curled up on it. I softly sang the song I had learned years ago when I was back in the shire.  
  
I sit beside the fire and think  
  
of all that I have seen,  
  
of meadow-flowers and butterflies  
  
in summers that have been;  
  
Of yellow leaves and gossamer  
  
in autumns that there were,  
  
with morning mist and silver sun  
  
and wind upon my hair.  
  
I sit beside the fire and think  
  
of how the world will be  
  
when winter comes without a spring  
  
that I shall ever see.  
  
For still there are so many things  
  
that I have never seen:  
  
in every wood in every spring  
  
there is a different green.  
  
I sit beside the fire and think  
  
of people long ago,  
  
and people who will see a world  
  
that I shall never know.  
  
But all the while I sit and think  
  
of times there were before,  
  
I listen for returning feet  
  
and voices at the door. 


	2. The Forest

I was still curled up in my cloak from last night. I opened my eyes-it was still dark out. The cold hour before dawn was passing. The first gray light of the day was in my room, and cold air was coming through the open window. I was too restless to go back to sleep. I felt lonely; I sat up and wondered what time it was. I smoothed out the dark green tunic I was wearing. The cloak smelled musty, and was still damp from the rain last night, I took it off. An intricate golden design could be seen along the collar of my tunic, which was also on my leaf shaped sleeves. I took a small brush from my belongings, and brushed my matted hair. I braided the two front sections of hair, pulling them to the back of my head. My pointed ears poked through my dark brown hair, and I walked across the room to get my boots which I had left by the small fire. I slipped into them; they were the only dried out clothing I was wearing. I packed my things into the small bag I had brought with me; I placed my quiver and bow over my shoulder and headed downstairs. I slipped into the corner of the room, unnoticed. I sat down and searched through my bag for something. I pulled out an old worn map of middle-earth. I searched for Bree on it, then looking to see how far it was to Rivendell. It looked like a six-day journey. My stomach churned, I hadn't eaten since mid-day yesterday. I paid the last of my money to Barliman for my stay. I fingered my arrows. My bow needed restringing. I got up and left out of the inn. I walked out the same gate I had entered last night. At last I had left the village behind. I walked on the road for a long while, until I pulled out my map again. I found a short cut, and headed through the woods. The air was thicker in the woods I could smell it. The trees grew high. The leaves rustled there was no sound but the wind. My boots were still muddy, and my tunic was reasonably dirty, the deep green it once was, turned into a brownish green. I didn't really mind though; at that point the only thing on my mind was eating something. My stomach was churning, I felt like my insides were eating itself. I had gone a little more than a mile into the forest when I came upon a stream flowing down swiftly from the tree-clothed slopes that climbed back westwards towards the mountains. The waters bubbled as I stooped down. It ran clear and cold. The trees swayed in the wind. I drew up water into my cupped hands, and it refreshed me, but I was still hungry. I sat down to rest, and leaned up against a tree. Silence fell on the woodland, and I fell fast asleep. I don't know what time it was when I woke up. I thought about using my bow and arrows for a bit of practice before I tried using them to eat anything. It would do no good if I couldn't shoot it correctly. I slowly dragged my restless body upwards and lifted my arrows out to my bow and drew them back. I searched looking for something to shoot. There was nothing. The forest lay as quiet as it had been when I had fallen into sleep. It was then that I realized the trees appeared to be different. Not in color, nor in size, but there positions had moved. I tilted my head and looked down into and past my bow and arrow. My arrow glided from my bow and out into the air towards a tree. The arrow had hit the tree dead center. I pulled my arrow out and turned to walk away, and was suddenly lifted from the ground.  
  
"I thought an elf would like the forest," said a strange voice. I was frightened; countless thoughts were racing through my mind.  
  
"Turn around and let me have a look at your face, I almost feel I dislike you, but lets not be hasty." Whatever it was, it set me down. Terrified, I slowly turned around. I was looking at a tree. For a moment I was perplexed, but I was looking at a most extraordinary face. The tree was very sturdy, and stood at least fourteen feet high. These deep eyes were studying me, slow and solemn, but very penetrating. They were a deep brown, much like my own. The arms of the tree hung not far from the trunk. The tree's feet had seven toes each. I looked up into the deep brown eyes of the tree, and was curious and also fearful of it. "What are you?" "And who are you?"  
  
'Hrum Hoom' "I am an Ent, or that is what they call me. Yes, Ent is the word." Answered the voice.  
  
"An Ent? What is that? What do you call yourself?" I asked.  
  
'Hrum now' "Not so hasty." said the tree. 'Hrum, now' "Friends call me Lostvine.." The tree suddenly closed its big eyes and seemed to be asleep. Feeling quite uncomfortable I stood there not knowing what to do. My thoughts turned to Rivendell as I looked up at the fast asleep tree.  
  
"Lostvine?" I hesitantly asked. He seemed to jump out of his sleepiness as he replied.  
  
"Hoom.What did you say?" Smiling at him amusingly I inquired again a different question.  
  
"Do you know the way to Imladris?"  
  
Thinking for a moment he suddenly replied to me,"I know the way to Rivendell, and I would be my honor to bring you there myself."  
  
A knob-knuckled hand reached out towards me, and one of the long fingers of the Ent extended towards me. Lostvine took huge strides as I climbed near the top of him. It was still a long ways to Imladris and out of boredom I fell asleep in one of the highest boughs of the tree. We soon passed out of the forest. 


	3. Bruinin

We headed east for Imladris. I couldn't resist. My stomach churned angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if we stopped for a bit of food would you?" I asked the Ent.  
  
'Hrum, now, were almost to the river of Bruinin, right before Rivendell. Once you reach Imladris you will find plenty to eat. We will meet Elladan and Elrohir there, at the river, they are elves too." The tree smiled. If trees could smile. Of course I'd never seen a walking talking tree before.  
  
We came to Bruinin by night; the trees around the river overshadowed it. I looked around and didn't see anyone at first. I peered into the darkness of the forest and saw two tall figures coming towards us. I let out a sigh, it was cold out, and my own breath formed a cloud in front of me. The Ent stayed silent also. Alas, my time with the Ent was over. The two elves appeared out of the silvery shadows of the woods. They had brown hair and eyes like mine, their skin was pale. They were identical, except for the fact one was wearing a soft colored blue tunic, and the other a gray. One of them broke the silence.  
  
"Well what have you brought us this time, Lostvine?" they smiled.  
  
Lostvine set me down in front of them. "One of your own kind." I looked up, meeting eyes with both of them. "I trust you'll take her back to Rivendell safely, she does not know the ways of your people yet." I felt them looking at me, almost staring. I tried hard not to look at them.  
  
''Hrum, now . her name is.." Lostvine's voice trailed off; "Well I supposed I never did find out your name." he laughed softly at himself.  
  
I spoke up "My name is Mithrael SilverRain; I am the daughter of Silivrethen and Lhunaer SilverRain." There was another silence between all of us.  
  
"Well I must be leaving you three now." Lostvine said, and he turned to leave.  
  
"Goodbye!!" the twins said in unison.  
  
Lostvine stepped into the silvery darkness. In my heart I was sad. This ended my life of the Shire. I had left it behind to be with the true people I belonged to, the elves. We watched Lostvine until he was only a small shadow in the darkness.  
  
The twin in the blue tunic turned to me and gave me some food, "I thought you might want some food, I got word you hadn't eaten since Bree."  
  
He handed me a small square shaped piece of food. I stared at it, I wanted to ask what it was, but I was too hungry to care. After I had eaten to my satisfaction we left the river of Bruinen. It wasn't that far to Rivendell from there. We passed through a small cluster of trees, and I stopped. I was speechless Rivendell was beautiful. My deep brown eyes shone with excitement. I looked at the twins; I couldn't tell which one was Elladan or Elrohir. The one in the gray tunic, smiled and said "Well come on, you don't expect to stay in the forest all night do you?" I walked faster to keep up with them. We crept silently to one of the side entrances. "Father is going to half-kill us if he finds out, Elladan." He said in a whisper. "Well if you would be quiet we might have a better chance of not getting caught." Said Elladan. I was running quietly behind them. We made for one of the side entrances. We stepped into a huge room. Elrohir shut the door as quietly as he could behind us. They let me take in the awe of it, while stepping into a smaller room nearby. They brought me a golden colored tunic, along with brown boots.  
  
"Here." They tossed it to me. "We saw you do not favor dresses." They showed me to the small room they had just been in, "You can change in here" Elladan shut the door.  
  
I tried them on but the tunic was too big for me, as well as the boots. I put my own muddy, traveling clothes on and came out.  
  
"They don't fit me, there too big." I said to them both.  
  
"It would figure, you're only up to our shoulders anyways." Said Elrohir. I sighed; I didn't really mind staying in my dirty clothes, as bad as they were.  
  
An evil smirk came over Elladan's face. "We could give her one of Arwen's dresses," he said into the blackness of the room.  
  
"We are going to get caught. Mithrael will not fit in Arwen's dress; she has already proved she cannot fit in anything of ours. Arwen will not be happy with us..." said the other twin. They seemed to know exactly what each other were thinking. Elrohir left the room, and didn't come back for quite sometime. A silvery shiny fabric entered into the room, and Elrohir returned. "It will be big on you also, but we can change that." he said placing it into my arms. The fabric was so beautiful, I thought to myself as I walked back towards the small room. I yawned I was getting tired. I wondered how late it was. I shut the door behind me and slipped on the silky dress. It was a bluish- silvery color, with long silver sleeves, and it sparkled in the moonlight as I opened the door and walked out of the room. I balled up my Lorien cloak in my hands as I walked out. I tripped and fell flat on my face, making a huge thud. They swiftly came over to help me. I pulled myself up, and grabbed their hands as they pulled me up.  
  
"Must I wear this?" I asked them.  
  
"No not really, but we thought it might be more comfortable for the night to sleep in." Elladan pulled out a small dagger from the side of his belt, and he knelt down. I winced and jerked back.  
  
"Stay still" he said in a calm voice. He pulled out the bottom of Arwen's dress and jaggedly cut it off. "Elrohir, make sure Father did not hear Mithrael's fall." He made a dissatisfied look at his brother and left the room anyways. Not even a half a moment later he ran back into the room, "Run! Run everyone! Elrond is coming!" His face was serious; we both knew we had to run for it. So out the door we ran as fast as we could. I was last because I still had my-well Arwen's dress on and I was running kind of slow. We tried running towards the bunch of trees we had passed right before entering into Rivendell. I tripped and fell. 


End file.
